


Take Me Back, Fall Twice, Hold on Once

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Durmstrang Snape, Good Peter Pettigrew, Good Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Mentions Regulus Black, Severus Prince - Freeform, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Severus goes back to England to see his Former flame, Regulus Black. Instead he's greeted by the latter boys older Brother, Sirius Black.--------------------ON HOLD--------------------IN DIRE NEED OF EDITING AND SCULPTING.





	1. Saying Goodbye

Severus knocked on the door three times. He hoped on hope that Regulus would open the door, he needed closure, even if Regulus was with someone else now. He couldn't help but remember all the things they did and all the memories they had once shared. They spent a majority of their time together in their youth, from laughter to anger to pain. Supposedly Durmstrang struck up the 'Brothers in arms' quality in all their attendants, but the way Regulus and Severus loved each other was not a typical brotherly love.

Unwanted emotions traveled through him, longing the most prominent. Ignoring the turmoil inside himself, he focused on the sound of footsteps growing closer and closer. The man who opened the door looked older than he remembered, hardly looked like his Regulus at all. Silver eyes, all the same but this man stood taller and fuller in width. His chiseled jaw hidden behind both a foresting beard and long, wild curly hair.  

"What?" His face showed no emotion, lack for anything but color in his almond skin.

"Is this the Black residence?" Before an answer could be heard, he reiterated.

"Sorry I mean, I know this is the Black manor, I was just taken off guard by your appearance" The other man quirked a brow at Severus stupidity as his lips pursed.

"Who are you?" He breathed out through his nose before he spoke again.

"And what do you want?" The moment of truth. Severus took a steadying breath before he looked again into those sharp silver eyes.

"My name is Severus Prince Snape" He let go of eye contact of the other man.

"Aah, well I was looking for Regulus" The other man stopped pursing his lip, the stranger tilted his head sideways as his eyes fluttered over Severus.

"Regulus isn't here anymore" Severus paused for a breath, trying hard to deny himself his emotions. Swallowing hard, ignoring the dropping feeling in his gut he smiled and looked behind the man before him.

"Do you know where he is? I-if you do, can you tell me where t-" He pushed the door open wider, revealing an all too familiar setting.

"Come inside if you want" Without preamble, without fully understanding, he followed behind.

"Th' name is Sirius, Reggie hasn't been...   _around,_ for a while." Severus felt a smile worm it's way into his lips.

"Oh, Sirius. I've heard about you, he's told me a lot." Severus Followed Sirius through the now empty halls of the Black manor. Portraits of the family members that used to hang now gone, save for the portrait of Alphard Black who smiled down at Severus. Before he could say anything, Kreacher appeared with a cup of tea.

"Black, no sugar Like master Snape likes it" His voice just as haggard as always, he turned to Sirius.

"Nothing for the blood-traitor" Severus winced. He already knew the story of the older Black. 

"Thank you Kreacher-"

"Get me a coffee" Kreacher turned, the slight of a sneer forming on his face. Sirius picked up a magazine from off the table and threw it at him.

"Now!" Without realizing they had made it there, he sat at the kitchen table, his eyes never leaving Sirius.

"What? _I_ am the heir to the Black manor, _I_  am here. " His eye were calculating as he stared Severus down, the latter compelled to breath deeply. Considering his next choice of words, Severus smiled politely.

"Ignorance is something that is taught, time heals all. He'll learn to treat you respectfully" Sirius thought for a moment or two, taking into account his words. Severus hoped he didn't offend him. He wanted to know where Regulus was, where everyone was. Something felt wrong, the air in the room chilled and he could feel the tension seep into the other man. 

"How do you know him? My brother? This house? You fit in far too well here" Severus looked longingly towards the door.  _uh-oh_

"We er, we went to Durmstrang together." 

"So you were friends? Did you also take the mark then?" Severus who avoided eye contact took a sharp turn as his slit eyes burned the other.

"He did _not_ take the  _dark mark_. There is no way he would do something so reckless." He hissed at Sirius, forgetting where he was. The latter only smiled contemptuously.

"It seems you don't know my _brother_ as well as you thought you did" 

"But he adored you, he would never do something so-so, so _ugly_." He felt a jolt of pain burn his arm.

" _My_ _Reg would never do something like that_ " He hadn't even noticed he'd said it, but he did. He just couldn't contain himself, neither could the desperation in his voice. What little anger that began to form in Sirius sizzled out at the others words.

" _You're_ Reg and I were never close. Well that's a lie, we were when-"

"You were children, yes I know. He told me. _Everything_ " He looked back to Sirius with a wan expression.

"Is that why you don't know where he is? Because he joined _them_?"

"Tell me first, why you you regard him as yours and I will tell you anything you need to know." 

"We were... friends." When Sirius quirked a brow at him he laughed in pain.

"Alright. We were... ah, we were. More than friends?" The other man let out a deep sigh.

"Of coarse you were, well there must be mor-" A loud crackling sounded from within the living area, the small sound of hushed voices ringing around. Sirius stood from where he sat looking down at Severus.

"Wait here, i'll be back" He left the room and sudden laughter and jovial cheers filled the quiet home. When he reentered the room, he was joined by three men and a woman. The tallest of men sported scars, the next one wore glasses and the final man stood thin and cheery with bucked teeth. The young lady who was with them gripped earnestly to the man with glasses. Her fiery red hair fell loosely around her soft and rounded face, one arm draped protectively to her stomach.

"This man is Severus Prince" He winced at the introduction, hating the connection to his more than pure-blood family. He stood and shook the hands of everyone, taking the woman's hand in a sweeping kiss, Her (What seemed to be husband) frowned. 

"These are a few of my friends" He gave a cheeky grin as the glasses man pouted comically as he pulled the woman close to his chest.

"Did you ear that Baby? He called me a friend!" She smiled and laughed throwing her head back as she shoved him away.

"Go tell your wife and mistress" The other two men who'd come turned and gave equally comical shocked looks

"We've got sweetheart" They said in unison. Turning to each other they both raised they're brows.

"You're the mistress, I hope you know that. I'm the one people marry" Everyone burst out into laughter once more as the smaller male quipped at the scarred man. Severus could only stare on at them in longing when Sirius finally cleared his throat.

"Anyway Severus, this pretty little dove is Lily Potter. The _real_ Mrs. Potter. This is James, Her husband" _James_ took his hand again as did all when they were introduced. Remus, Peter and James were Sirius  _bestfriends._ These were the same boys who created the most mischief at  _Hogwarts._ They were considered legends of their time.

"So, where were we again?" Severus felt a little more anxious now that there were people there, but he needed to know.

"You were going to tell me about Regul-"

"Nope" Sirius popped the 'p' as looked over Severus.

"You were going to finish your story, how you know him."

"I uh, I. We were um. right now?" he said as he looked over the small group of people in front of him.

"Yes, don't worry. They won't bite." He stopped and stared at Remus.

"Well not all of us anyway. Besides, whatever you tell me, i'll tell them anyway"

"Uh, okay." Severus took a deep breath before he began.

"I cant exactly remember how we met or how we got to where we were. I grew up in Cokeworth for a while" Lily Potters eyebrows jumped high into her hairline as she jumped up.

"Cokeworth? I'm from Cokeworth too. Where did you live?"

"Oh, I only stayed there for a small while. Both my parents died and i moved to France to live with my grandparents."

"Cokeworth is a muggle place, but you hold the name Prince." There was no question behind James words as he assessed Severus. Severus looked into  _Potters_ eyes and smiled faintly hiding his sneer.

"Yes, My mother was a pure-blood before she ran off and shagged my dad. That's why they died, Dirty blood traitor and shitty muggle. Though i don't know for sure, I never actually got to meet them." He bit the final words off, Lily turned to her husband with scolding eyes. Forgiving the small mistake, he dropped the anger that began to flare his words.

"I was a kid when i move into my grandparents. I used to be Snape and only Snape, until I went to France and i was made to take my mothers maiden name." Sirius eyes never once left him, neither Peter or Remus.

"One day we were just together, like all the time. I spent a hell of a lot of time here. Sometimes, he'd just call me and expect me over right away. Other times i wouldn't hear from him for months." He smiled out into the hallway, the general direction of Alphard.

"Your uncle was great. He was hilarious"

"I know. Carry on, You were with my brother then you weren't anymore and now your looking for him. Why? why did you break up?" Severus could feel their eyes on him. Sirius voice was soft, like he was speaking through clouds and Sev couldn't deny him the answers.

"Sometimes it's easier to just run away from your problems. He was a great guy, always giving and never taking. I guess one day, i just flipped my shit. We were arguing over something simple and small, but i've always had commitment issues. Well back then i did, I was always on the urge of breaking my limits and that day i finally did it. But it was hard, to look at myself and admit i was screwing it all up."  He lost eye connection with the older Black.

"I um, didn't trust anyone then. But i trusted him, then i started to feel 'not good enough' and it ruined everything. We were yelling things we didn't mean and, Oh i wish i could take it back, He turned and called me a stupid mud-blood" Lily let out an audible gasp, her mouth wide with shock.

"I was so angry, it doesn't even matter. I'm a half-blood and words don't mean anything. But that day, it meant the world to me. I tailed it right up to my room and packed my things. He chased me out the door, but i just left. I blamed him, but it was never his fault." He looked Sirius in the eyes, pleading with his own.

"If you could tell me where he is, please? I just want to make it right between us again." He felt the sadness well up inside him again.

"I can't" Severus stood from his seat, frown creasing his brows.

"Leave" He turned to the shocked faces of his friends. Lily and James faces turned down with guilt.

"I can tell you where he is, hell i could take you there right now if you'd like." Severus looked him over in comprehension

"Yes, I would like that please." Without Thinking, Sirius yelled out to his friends informing them where they were going. He took Severus by the hand and apparated into a small cemetery. He waited patiently for The smaller, whiter boy to begin crying or sobbing, but he never did. Severus took a deep breath, he knew this would happen. He had a feeling lurching his stomach as soon as the door to twelve Grimauld opened and let him inside.

"No tears?"

"No, I've cried enough for him. Don't get me wrong, it's sad, that's for sure." Severus turned to look at Sirius

"Can you take me to him?" Sirius didn't bother answering, he started towards where his brothers box was. On the way, Severus looked at everyone he knew and remembered from the black family tree. 

"He's not in there. in the box. His body was never found" Severus kept staring at the headstone.  _Beloved son and Heir of the Black Family._  

"He was eighteen, I was almost nineteen. He died seven days after I left him"

"What were you arguing over?"

"He told me, he wanted me to take the mark. I thought he was joking, but he wasn't and i hadn't known he'd already taken it. taken the mark." Severus turned and looked back at the headstone.

"I had a feeling this is where he'd gone. this is the one time I wish i wasn't right." 

_"Yeah"_


	2. something I know...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings up, and Sirius is gonna get to the bottom of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: My mum and Harry Potter were both born on July 31st. they're nine years apart :")  
> also this was alittle shitty because it's three in the morning and i can't see properly, but that's no excuse! i can't wait to show you what i have instore

Sirius had no idea what to think about Severus Prince. He had been the one to drive Regulus over the edge, the end of all ends. Perhaps it was rude to think of it that way, from what the latter had told him, Regulus had taken the mark before the pale man left him. But then again, Severus was a stranger to him, how much of his words could he _truly_ trust? For the moment, for the most part, it seemed easier to play it by ear. He needed to keep in touch with the other, keep a steady eye on where he went and what he did.

Blaming the shorter man for his brothers death may have been a bit presumptuous, but Sirius knew what he knew. Everything he knew, he'd gained from his uncles portrait who had willingly spoken both kindly and crudely of Severus Prince.

' _The boy was a menace when i was alive '_ Alphard spoke with humor.

'  _He was the only one outside of you who'd tell walburga and that useless father of yours where they could shove it, Though sometimes he spoke in snide remarks, commenting on their upbringing of both your brother and you._ '

_"He didn't know me"_

' _Maybe not in the flesh, but Regulus was very generous in information_ ' Sirius couldn't help but think that maybe the other had been working for the dark side all along, Maybe he was trying to gain information on the situation of the New/Old Black heir. He began to think back to other things his uncle had said and how much he could trust the old mans words. Maybe he was just as untrustworthy? Could he even trust the words of a _fucking_ painting?

Family first, right? Not as though he'd lived by that mantra while his family was actually alive, but people change and loosing something so important would teach you to appreciate more. Even his mother and fathers shitty behavior and there purist, extremist beliefs. Tolerating them wouldn't mean having their portraits strewn about so that they could criticize him and his _dirty mud-blood loving and mud-blood friends._ Though he knew it wouldn't hurt to have his brother around even if it was somewhere private like his living room, somewhere nice like behind the hearth of the fireplace. 

He stepped upstairs in the attic to retrieve his brothers portrait, something he'd covertly hidden in fear of _feeling_ for him. It's not like he didn't understand why he'd done it, taken the mark but there was a part of him that was beginning to believe there was more to the story of _Regulus Black_ that he didn't know. Maybe keeping in touch with the _Prince_ could aid him in this.

Ignoring the shrieking squalls of his mother and father, Sirius reached out to his brother who looked shocked to see him. Sirius smiled awkwardly as he held onto his brother.

"Haven't held you like this in a while, right?"

"Is there a reason you've reached out to me?" Sirius looked unsure as he spoke next.

"I met someone the-"

"Ooooh, Fancy. you have the feely feels" Sirius at his brothers cheeky smile and sing song voice.

"Painting or not, you're still a shithead, You know that right?" As Sirius lifted the painting, Regulus jostled slightly by the movement, an unimpressed huff bursting from his lips.

"There must be more to it then, since you're genuinely retrieving me from this dusty hell hole" Steadying himself as the descended the attic and the stairs, Regulus looked over his brothers shoulders waving goodbye to his parents and grandparents sarcastically.

"Yeah, as i was trying to say, somebody came by the other day looking for you." He placed Regulus above the floo, trying to arrange him accordingly.

"He said he was looking for you atleast, But i have a feeling that wasn't all he wanted. There were tears and what not, the bloke even had a sob story but parts of it didn't sit well with me." Regulus frowned at Sirius in thought.

"Sob story? like what?"

"Told me, you tried to make him take the dark mark. He said other things but they weren't really accusing" Regulus thought for a moment before a memory dawned on him.

"Uh, that would have happened to be a Prince, would it?"

"Yup"

"Severus came by? to look for _me_?" 

"yeah, he did. Look, he told me some things and i want to know if any of it's real?" Regulus smiled briefly before he turned back to his brother.

"Sure, what is it? I'll tell you right away"

"He uh, He said that you were steady together. S'that true?" Regulus let out a deep sad breath.

"Yeah, It is true. And the other thing, about the mark." Sirius looked at his brothers painted face with sadness.

"We were steady for years, since I was a third year. He's the same age as you, y'know. I wanted him to take the mark. He'd said no and i begged him, he wasn't having and then he just left me. No word, nothing. Not even goodbye. I just woke up one day and he was gone" Sirius frowned.

"That's not what he said, told me you chased him out the door. wait, Regulus why'd you want him to take the mark?"

"I thought it could keep us safe, That Dark Lord Voldemort guys supposed to be strong right? I thought he could protect us." 

"Apparently you died a few days after he left you? He told me the date of death on your stone was _about_ seven day after i think?" It was Regulus turn to frown.

"That's not true either, I died about a good month or too after he left me. I can't believe it, there is no way Severus would lie about something like that. So why?"

"Somethings not right about this" Sirius felt a burning feeling in his stomach.

"Look, maybe his memories are a bit blurred or something, Severus i'm sure has just messed up his time frame or something" Before Sirius could reply to his brother, the urgling crack of his floo sounded and Lily smiled up at him. She looked over her shoulder to see what Sirius had previously looking at. She smiled shyly at the portrait as she turned to Sirius again.

"Can i pleas speak with you?"

"Sure, what is it Lilypad?"

"I was wondering if we could do it alone please" He smiled at her and laughed.

"Yes, sure. Look Reggie, I'll speak with you again later ok?" He waved as they walked away.

"You brought him back?" He knew why she was a little unsure of that portrait.

"He's my brother so i guess? Also wouldn't it be nice for uncle Alphard to have a friend?" she smiled at the thought.

"Yes that would be lovely i guess." Sirius stopped suddenly as he turned to look at Lily again with curious eyes. When she didn't say anything he laughed.

"Weren't you going to tell me something?" Remembrance dawned on her eyes.

"Oh uh yes, right of coarse. How silly of me" She took a quick huff of breath as she smiled again.

"Everyone else already knows. I was going to tell you all the other day when you had.... _company"_ Sirius waited and smiled as she spoke again.

"Or your brothers company i- _Oh"_ The last of her words dragged out and Sirius was beginning to feel his patience thin.

"That's why you put him up there, because of his..... _friend"_

" _Yes_ Lily, Now tell me what you were going to tell us all which you've already told them now that you're telling me?."

"Fine! you stupid _dog breathed, smelly furred pup_. I was only going to tell you i was _fucking pregnant_ arse-hole. " For a moment, her words hadn't registered with them and when they did, He smiled broadly at her.

"Yaaay! Lily that's great! Bloody incredible." He patted her shoulder and laughed

"A baby would do us all some good, what with this war an' all."

"Somethings off Sirius. You seem a little tense. Is it about your brother?" He looked her over once and laughed. Mother Lily sensing his woes as always.

"Yeah, i just don't know what to believe anymore."

"What do you mean Siri? is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I checked out that guys story with Reggie, but bits and pieces were missing. I don't know what to trust. A _random_ who just shows up on my door or a _painting_ that looks like my brother." Lily laughed at his silly words.

"Well, How about a solution then? James will likely throw a very big baby-bash for us. So why don't you invite the guy to party along." When Sirius frowned at her she held up a hand.

"Don't say a thing to James, Just tell him to host it here. You're both very good Aurors and you both have great Auror mates and Albus and Minerva will also be there. Everyone can keep and eye on him, alright. Both the picture and the Prince." Sirius liked the plan but there was still one more problem.

"How are we going to ask him, if we don't know where to find him?" Just as he said a small knock sounded through the hall as well as a small voice that echoed the halls.

"Hello! It's me Severus, I was wondering if Mr. Black was in?" _Fate seemed to always be in his favor he thought._


	3. Treacherous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sorry for the wait_  
>  Polyjuice dating

_Severus squirmed in pain, the shackles that bound him were too tight and he couldn't think any more. He closed his eyes trying hard to think about something else, trying hard to imagine himself else where. On an isle with his mum, maybe? Running in the sand as water sloshed up his feet or tossing a ball backwards and forwards with his dad. Somehow, his memories began flooding in and he could remember sneaking in to Reggie's older brothers room to mess around with. Itching powder, fake spiders and enchanted combs._

_He could remember, faintly the first time he'd ever seen the other close up. Tall and broad shouldered, lovely curly hair and marvelous silver eyes that gleamed with anger as he glared at Regulus. It wasn't all Regulus fault that it had happened, but Severus hadn't planned for the other to be standing beneath the stairwell where he was. Wrong place at the wrong time was all._ _Wrong place, wrong time, much like Severus had been._

 _His bed was fluffy and comfy, much like the one he'd slept in at home, and then there was Sirius Black, who'd smelt nice like lemon and cigars. Not cheep cigars, the kind one would buy out across the seas when visiting a nice little island._ _Sirius was atop him, wild curly hair falling down the side of his neck, his silver eyes undressing Severus as he licked his lips. Severus could feel those powerful thighs holding him down and his desire curdled like hell fire washing through him. Sirius watched, a most deceitful smile curled out on his mouth._

_"Do you want me? Beg for me?" Severus felt the breath in his lungs hitch. Had he ever seen a man more beautiful than this? Maybe, long ago in his memory, one with eyes as wild as the man above him, one with a voice like butter. At this moment, that man didn't matter. The only person worthy of his desire now had bent to suckle at his neck, bite and gnaw as he lowered his lips inch by painful inch. As sharp teeth gathered around the bud of his pert nipple, he arched upwards, a light moan eliciting from his mouth. Ignoring the other mans chuckle, Severus rolls his hips forward looking for friction of any kind._

_Sirius reaches down to undo the button in his pants, before those long and deft fingers can even reach him he rustled by a shirt, one that's just suddenly appeared. when he looks up for the second time, he's met by angry green eyes and the stranger reaches out his hardened hands and begins to choke at Severus neck. He's rolling and squirming trying to get away, the breath in his throat is stuck and he can feel himself loose conscious._

Severus Wakes abruptly, his uncle Furcifer standing above him with hollow eyes. Severus sneered at the older man, who turned with a whip of his form. Furcifer cast a leering smile over his shoulder, twisting his form over backwards and bending himself almost in half. _'Breakfast, Lord Prince'_ And Severus knew there was no mistaking the venom in those vile eyes. Regardless of how much he loved his family, Severus was a little disgusted at his uncles display.He was so disgusted, he almost hadn't seen his hairbrush covered by the cerulean blue cloak. 

When Severus joined the family in their dining hall, Furcifer hadn't joined them, which wasn't so odd at recent days. No matter the day, no matter the time, Furcifer seemed to have forgotten his duties at their France estate, often missing at important family meetings. Severus had a great mind to burn him from the tree, but he knew the pain that would cause on his aunt and his cousins; It was one thing to loose one family member, a second thing to loose another one, but Severus wasn't going to throw away his uncle. The idea of the pain his aunt might feel was too much for even himself to bear. She had already lost her baby sister and her father, the pain of those loses were enough to drive the woman half mad, Loosing her oldest brother would only put a wedge deeper in her heart.  

Ignoring the empty seat to his left, Severus greeted his family with a smile, his cousins always smiled back, but most feared him. It was an odd idea for them, fourteen pure-blood children taught to look down of those with impure blood, now looked to their cousin for answers. Who was this half-blood, who had been accepted by the old magic of their ancestral home? Who was this man that could end their reign with a single word, the one and only person to date that could end the wizarding war? Because Severus Snape Prince was the only lord who was strong enough to kill with a look. 

True to the gossip, Severus had killed his own grandfather and it was on that day that their blood accepted him as their new lord. Not unused to control, Severus came in to it like second nature, though it hadn't been his intention and he had definitely been remorseful but there was no turning it back now.

Particularly angry, the young Prince sat silently brooding as his family spoke in hushed tones around him, staring and gossiping on why he had been foul tempered that specific day. Severus had just returned from Durmstrang where he had been previously scouting young brilliant minds, when he had received an owl extending invitation to the Black manor. Baby shower and what-not.

In his own mind, Regulus Black was being a rude little fart if he didn't suspect his uncle was up to mischief. He couldn't deny the feelings that stormed him over, love, anxiety and pain. It had been so long since he'd even looked at the other man and his horrible dream wasn't helping. Suggesting lust or love with his former flames older flipping brother, whatever his uncle was up to would be stopped right the hell away! But what would he wear to the event. 

When he arrived, a man with multiple scarring answered the door with a frown and Severus gave his friendliest smile and extended his arm. Instead of taking his hand his face contorted into confusion. 

"I thought you already got here?" Severus inhaled deeply at the others words.

"No, i haven't arrived yet. But my uncle has." Severus pursed his lips when the confusion deepened.

"Look, this might not make sense, but the man inside there isn't me. That's my uncle. He's been stealing my hairbrush" For a moment, the other man didn't seem to understand until understanding dawned on his face.

"Um, you mean that, he used polyjuice on you?" 

"I think so, I saw him carting my hairbrush around. I've been out of town and then suddenly I receive a letter informing me that i'm welcomed to my ex partners home for a baby shower? I mean, who the hell is Lily Potter? Who is James?" The other mans eye began to shine, with mirth.

"Okay, this is a hilarious. You're telling me, that the young man inside, is actually an old man." Severus bared his teeth with frustration. _yes, moron, exactly what i'm saying!_ Scars only laughed out a little loud as he began to clutch at his stomach.

"God this is great. You see, the guy inside who isn't you but _is_ you" He took a deep breath as he tried hard to control his laughter as he looked at Severus again.

"He's throwing himself at _everyone!_ It's a bloody riot!" The color in Severus face began to drain as he heard the words fall. _Oh Fuck!_ Furcifer Prince was incredibly dead after this. Without hesitation, Severus pushed passed the taller man and followed the halls until he reached the lounge area (Obviously where everyone was, noise was a tell tale). He slammed the door open and looked around the room with wild eyes until he spotted his duplicate. Not Severus Prince was pushed flush against a tall man with wild curly hair and silver eyes. Sirius Black, the same man from his dream.

" _Furcifer Prince_ " Forgetting the occasion, Severus stomped to his uncles side. The anger permeating from his body as he grabbed at the older man.

"Oh, glad you could join us nephew. I wasn't aware you would be here" Ignoring the confused eyes of everyone, he glared at his uncle until Sirius Black cleared his throat.

"What is going on here?"

"This _moron_ is _not_ Severus Prince, I am."  His uncle looked between the two men with a Cheshire smile. 

" _J'ai été attrapé!_  However did you know! I thought i was _sooo_ careful." Severus lifted the invitation with a frown. The older man laughed and turned to both the host and parents to be.

"My nephew, _Lord_ Severus Prince" Severus began to rummage through his pockets as he spoke.

" _Snape_ , my name is _Snape_." Finding what he had been looking for, Severus held out a green and silver gift box and smiled politely.

"My apologies for the rude interruption. And I apologize even further to the host for my idiotic uncle." Severus would have left after that, hadn't he heard the tutting from else where in the room. 

"Severus Snape, I thought you were a little off. Severus would never really be so _loose_." Severus heart stopped when he spotted the painting looking down on him. All his anger from earlier on dissipated as he registered the sight of Regulus Black.

"I just wonder why it was so necessary for the old man to become you." Clicking his fingers in front of his nephews eyes, Furcifer clucked his tongue.

"Right, I forgot to tell you. Your old bed buddy went bye bye." Kissing his teeth, Severus snarled at his uncle.

"No? I hardly noticed you old fart." people who had once been gawking, now only smiled at the endearing exchange.

"Well, why did you pretend to be me?" Like everyone else, Lord Prince was curious.

"You're such a worry wart! so busy with all your work. I was beginning to fear you wouldn't have a love life." Severus felt his cheeks flame at the older mans words.

"I was going through your memories, which reminds me Severus, you shouldn't keep them in those phials if you plan on leaving them out in the open. Anyway, I thought if i could reunite you with old oily mic paint over there" Furcifer said as he thumbed at the painting

"You wouldn't be so grumpy anymore" Ignoring the snickering painting, he opened his mouth to reply when a humorous voice cut him off.

"that should explain the discrepancies in his story then." Sirius smiled wryly at his brothers portrait.

"But what i still don't understand is why you stuck around, y'know? when Regulus is obviously not here anymore." He looked at Severus with a raised brow.

"Unless of coarse that was you're only romantic experience?" Severus anger soared at the less than subtle slight. He furrowed his brows and the height of his cheeks flamed red as he narrowed his eyes.

"As if! I'll have you know that-" He scornful growl was cut off by his uncles brainless words filtered him into silence.

"Of coarse not, Severus is young and very handsomely well off, in may ways, mind you" There was a cheeky note to his tone as he winked at his nephew who only flamed an even deeper shade than red.

"However, I didn't believe any of of those other good for nothings worth his time. Absolute trash!" He turned to his nephew with furrowed brows. 

"Shame on you Severus! Igor Karkaroff, Amycus Carrow and Blimey! Antonin Dolohov!" Severus stood there wincing and hiding his head in his hands in shame.

"Well, they're all useless! it wouldn't have been any trouble if it was a Malfoy, It's a real shame, he's a married man now." His nephew couldn't have wanted to not exist more in that moment, of coarse, not sensing Severus distraught he continues on loudly.

"Well, I noticed Mr. Black, that you also do not seem to be wearing a ring!"  In the background, people began to snicker at the scene before them. James and Lily didn't seem to feel uneasy as their night was slowly beginning to revolve around somebody else, considering the drink in Sirius mouth was now sputtering all over the place.

"What? I mean if you can't have one, then you can have the other right?" 

"Here, here! aint that the bloody truth" Both Severus and Sirius turn to glare at the portrait who smiles shamelessly at the two.

"I have no problems"

"Shut it twerp!" Sirius hisses at his brother. 

"See, no problems. His brother is fine with it, so, why don't the two of you mingle, hmm?." With that he shoved Severus forwards who looked apprehensively at the man before him. He took a subtle step back and turned his back on him to look between his uncle and former lover. 

"Stop sticking your nose into things that are no matter too you. You inbred idiot, and start paying more attention to your duties! The manor is beginning to crumble with your jobs not being done." he glared at his uncle as he turned to Sirius with a teasing grin.

"Shame, you're a looker, despite this short coming." He gestured to the portrait, acknowledging Regulus who barked a laugh. 

"Frankly, I don't fancy _boys_. I prefer men, though in my youth, my attraction to boys was normal" he said as he turned to Regulus. With his back turned to the older Black, he didn't see the incredulous look trained on him from three directions. The woman of the hour let out a barking laugh as she stepped forward to clap his back, ignoring the looks of her friends. 

"Oh, I like him. Can we keep him?" Peter asked with an innocent smile, snorting, Lily smirked at Peter.

"Two minutes in the door, and he's telling Siri what's what. Yeah, Pete, lets keep him" Slowly, Remus and James began to snicker.

"You would be lucky to have me! I'm absolutely gorgeous" He looked from Severus to his friends.

"Funny, is it Prongs?" The conversation dulled as Severus turned again with sullen eyes. Reaching out with a smile, he stood close and took in the sight of his long lost lover. The atmosphere changed and a thousand words raced through his heart, again he began to remember his dream. Looking between the brothers, like an epiphany he knew and it hurt. 

Regulus looked down on him where he hung, _he knows too._ He knows, he knows, he knows, and maybe, for Severus, that hurt the most. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it looks like it has no flow, but pleas believe me, there _is_ structure to this story.


End file.
